Parental Abandonment
by Calem de Vaniville
Summary: Calem is going to a sleepover at Trevor's apartment. Trevor realizes that his parents had left him in the care of his older sister, and he needs to explain to Calem that his parents left the family. But he wants to do it without upsetting Calem.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Pokemon, Calem, Trevor, or the canon characters. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own some of the characters, such as Trevor's little sis Lila._

_This takes place four weeks before the start of my fic Pokemon X and Y: Dawn of a New Era._

_This story is rated T for language. It is not for those under the age of 13._

_I got this idea when I found Trevor's house in Lumiose City. It came up that Trevor's parents had abandoned their kids just so they could go train. I think that was very irresponsible of them. You might have a differing opinion, but this is what I think. I decided to have a little fanwank about this._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**PARENTAL ABANDONMENT**

**PART I**

Calem was really liking it in Vaniville Town. He enjoyed playing with Serena, Shauna, and Tierno, as well as Trevor whenever he stopped by. But he especially liked playing with Serena, who he was really falling in love with.

Right now, Calem was on his bed, looking at the photos he and Serena took together while they were at the little amusement park in Kiloude City four days ago. He was wearing a pink shirt over a striped shirt and red skinny jeans - he had gotten this nice combo on a trip to Laverre City. He had a doll that looked just like him by his side. This doll's name was Cal, and Serena made it for him. Calem's pet Spheal Snowflake was near the bed.

"Aren't these pictures nice, Cal?" said Calem. "Serena and I had a lot of fun. We went on the merry-go-round and the teacups. But my favorite ride was the Ferris wheel. We could see Vaniville Town from the top. They also had the most delicious pizza. And I know you liked the kiddie section with the Magcargo on a spring."

Snowflake climbed onto Calem's bed to look at the pictures.

"You can have a look too," said Calem.

Later, the doorbell rang. Calem's father Pierre went to get his son.

"Calem," said Pierre, "Serena and Trevor are at the door!"

Calem went downstairs to the front door. He opened up and saw Serena and Trevor.

"Hello, guys," said Calem.

"Hi!" said Serena. "Want to come out and play?"

"Of course!" said Calem.

"We're going to the playground," said Trevor.

"I'll be right there," said Calem. "I just have to get some things."

Calem went upstairs and put on his red outdoors cap. His mom Cecilia was bringing Cal out of the room. She gave Cal to her son.

"Thank you," said Calem.

"Have fun at the playground," said Cecilia.

Calem went outside, and Serena and Trevor took him to the playground. The three of them went on the swings.

"I like that shirt," said Serena. "It looks really nice on you."

"Thanks," said Calem. "Mom and Dad bought it for me."

"Pink looks really good on you," said Serena.

"I like pink," said Calem. "It's a nice color."

"Calem's in touch with his feminine side," said Trevor.

Calem blushed.

"Stop it, Trevor," he laughed.

Then Trevor had something to share with Calem that he really liked.

"Calem," said Trevor, "I have some exciting news for you. My big sis said that I could have someone sleep over at my place for two nights. I wanted to take Tierno, but he's visiting his grandparents in Ambrette Town. So I am wondering if it will be okay to take you."

"Me?" asked Calem.

"You've slept at Tierno's house last week," said Trevor. "I think you'd make a good sleepover buddy."

"I don't know..." said Calem. "It's at your house in Lumiose, right? I've never been to your house before."

"It's near Jaune Plaza," said Trevor. "You'll like it."

Calem thought about it for a while.

"Um...okay," he said.

"Good," said Trevor.

"Can I come too?" asked Serena.

"No," said Trevor. "This isn't a coed sleepover. Sorry."

"That's okay," said Serena. She turned to Calem. "Have fun, Calem. But first ask your parents."

When Calem went home, he asked his parents about it.

"You may go," said Cecilia, "but just be careful. This is the first time you've been in the city without family."

"Trevor's parents will protect me," said Calem.

"Um..." said Trevor.

"I'm sure they will," said Pierre. "Calem, what do you want to bring with you?"

"I'll bring Cal with me," said Calem, "and my MP3 player, my Nintendo 3DS, and that nice coloring book that Grandma gave me." He turned to Trevor. "Trevor, you've got crayons, right?"

"I've got all sorts of art supplies," said Trevor.

Calem looked at his parents.

"Honey," said Cecilia, "we'll pack you pajamas and clean clothes."

"I hope you have fun at your sleepover," said Pierre. "And remember, you can call us if you need something. And if you feel that you can't take it anymore, call me or Mom and we'll come and pick you up."

"Okay," said Calem. "I'm going to miss you while I'm at Trevor's. I love you both very much, Mom and Dad!"

"We love you too, Calem," said Cecilia.

Calem hugged his parents. Pierre patted Calem on the head.

While Calem was getting ready, Trevor told them about his parents. Pierre and Cecilia understood, though they wondered how Calem would take it.

That evening, Calem and Trevor arrived in Lumiose City. They went over to an alley in Jaune Plaza. This was the apartment complex where Trevor lived.

When they walked inside, a black woman in a lab coat greeted the pair. She was Trevor's neighbor Irene.

"Hello, Trevor!" said Irene. "Is this your friend?"

"This is Calem," said Trevor. "He's visiting my apartment for a sleepover."

"Hi," said Calem.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Calem," said Irene. "I'm Irene, and I work as an assistant for Professor Sycamore. I hope you have fun at your sleepover!"

Trevor brought Calem inside his apartment. There were two girls waiting - a somewhat tall girl with dark blonde hair with a ponytail in a purple shirt and skirt and a smaller girl with red hair in braids and a pink dress.

"Are these your sisters?" asked Calem.

"Yes," said Trevor. "Anna's eighteen, and Lila's eight."

The two girls came up to Calem.

"I'm Trevor's big sis Anna," said the older girl.

"And I'm Trevor's little sis Lila," said the younger girl.

"Nice to meet you," said Calem.

"This is Calem," said Trevor, "the boy I've been telling you about! We're having a sleepover."

"We're going to have fun," said Lila.

"I'm sure we will," said Calem.

Calem and Trevor went to Trevor's room.

"What do you want to do first?" Trevor asked Calem.

"Want to play some video games on my TV?" asked Trevor.

"Okay," said Calem.

Calem and Trevor went to play video games. Calem was a bit taken aback that Trevor had some games that he thought were too violent, but he dealt with it. He asked Trevor to play the less violent ones. The two decided to play a Mario Kart game. The two had a lot of fun, but Trevor noticed that Calem won almost every time.

"Aw, shit!" said Trevor. "You're a better player than I am!"

"I guess I am," said Calem, "but you tried your best."

"Want to get some food?" asked Trevor. "You can look through this list of restaurants!"

Trevor handed Calem a list of restaurants that his parents had. Calem saw one that he really liked.

"How about the Couscous Palace?" asked Calem. "They have take-out."

"Are you sure?" asked Trevor. "Moroccan isn't one of my favorites."

"It's one of my favorites," said Calem.

"Well...you are the guest..." said Trevor. "Okay. I'll dial their number after we order."

Calem and Trevor ordered a good deal of food from the Couscous Palace. Calem ordered chicken, pastilla, leems, bread, and for dessert, sfenj. Trevor ordered shakshouka. Both ordered lots of couscous, obviously. While Trevor was eating, he noticed how hot the food was.

"Ow!" said Trevor. "I burnt my tongue!" He washed it down with Coca-Cola.

"I think you should be more careful," said Calem.

Trevor saw that Calem was having fun, but in the meantime, he didn't want to tell Calem about his parents having left him and his sisters on a journey. Calem had noticed that there were no parents around. And he didn't want Calem to feel upset. How was he going to tell Calem?


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II  
**

Later that evening, Trevor showed Calem where they were going to sleep.

"Since my parents are away," said Trevor, "we can sleep in their room tonight. The bed is big enough for two."

"Okay!" said Calem. "It looks comfortable."

Calem wandered around the apartment. He opened the door to Trevor's sisters' room. Lila was in there playing with her dolls.

"Hi, Calem!" said Lila. "Do you wanna play dolls?"

"Um...okay," said Calem.

"Then I have the perfect doll for you!" said Lila. She took out a Ken doll. It was very gay-looking, obviously.

Calem flinched.

"No thanks," he said. "I already have a doll. I'll go get him."

Calem went to get Cal out of his bag. Cal was dressed in Calem's usual outfit. Calem brought Cal back to Lila's room.

"This is my doll," said Calem.

"Aww!" said Lila. "He looks just like you."

"His name is Cal," said Calem.

"I've got my Barbies out," said Lila. "Let's play!"

Calem and Lila played together for half an hour. Then, Calem and Trevor decided to watch some TV. Calem thought the high school show that Trevor liked, _Cornwall High_, was hard to stomach since it had a lot of swearing and sexual references. Trevor then let Calem watched a show that he liked, _Celie_, which was a cartoon about a talking Spheal and her Water Pokemon friends going to elementary school. The show had a lot of parental bonuses, but it was quite tame, and Calem and Trevor liked it.

Later, Calem and Trevor talked in Trevor's parents' room.

"Your apartment is a really fun place, Trevor," said Calem. "I really lucked out when you chose to invite me!"

"Yeah...sure..." said Trevor.

"I better thank your parents when they get back," said Calem. "They must be really nice."

Trevor was feeling a bit uneasy. He knew that he had to tell Calem the truth about his parents leaving him and his sisters. So he took it like a man and told him.

"Not really," he said.

"Huh?" said Calem.

"They're gone, Calem," said Trevor.

Calem started to feel sad. He sat down on the bed.

"Gone?" asked Calem. "You mean they're dead?"

"No, Calem," said Trevor. "They've gone away."

"Do you know when they'll be back?" asked Calem.

"I don't know, Calem," said Trevor. "I really don't know."

"Where are they?" asked Calem.

"They left us," said Trevor. "Mom and Dad went on a journey around the world. They've been gone for over a year and a half now and only come back for Christmas." Trevor saw that Calem was feeling very troubled. "I know...it is awful. You're lucky to have your parents."

"But why?" asked Calem.

Trevor sat himself next to Calem.

"They wanted to train their Pokemon," said Trevor.

"Why couldn't they have taken you and your sisters with you?" asked Calem.

"I don't know..." said Trevor. "I really don't know. My parents are kind of boorish, and don't always want to spend time with their kids."

"Oh..." said Calem, standing up.

Trevor saw that Calem was feeling upset, and a few tears were coming down from Calem's eyes. He tried to pat Calem on the shoulder, but it felt awkward for Trevor to reach up since Calem was much taller than him. But Calem didn't mind - it helped him feel better.

"Don't cry, Calem," said Trevor.

"What if my parents decide to go on a journey and leave me behind?" asked Calem. "I wouldn't want them to leave me behind."

"I'm sure they wouldn't," said Trevor. "Your parents love you. They're a lot nicer than my parents."

"But don't your parents love you?" asked Calem, trying to get rid of his tears.

"I'm sure they do," said Trevor, "but they've always had a weird way of showing it. My sisters and I were put under the care of our nanny, Marie-Helene, for much of our childhood. After all, they had the money to ensure that a full-time nanny could look after us."

"What happened to your nanny?" asked Calem.

"Two years ago, Marie-Helene announced that she was going to have a baby," said Trevor. "But by then, Anna was old enough to look after us, so we didn't need Marie-Helene anymore. Anna has done a good job looking after me. So it makes up for the lack of parents."

Calem still felt sad. He sat down on the bed, and Trevor sat down next to him.

"Whenever my parents traveled far, they always took me," said Calem. "I know my older sister watches me when they can't take me somewhere - or my grandparents could take me. My dad's parents usually take me, since my mom's parents live all the way in Cyllage City. What about you, Trevor? Why didn't they leave you and your sisters with yours?"

"Eh," said Trevor, "Dad's parents live all the way in Shalour City, and they travel a lot too. Mom's parents divorced when she was a teenager, and Mom's father is dead. Dad's parents also have to care for my great-grandmother. She's kinda frail - she can't walk without assistance."

"What about your mom's mother?" asked Calem.

"I don't talk to my maternal grandmother," said Trevor. "She's very nasty. She lives across the Azure Bay. I'd rather not associate with that old bitch."

Calem gasped.

"You shouldn't talk about her like that," said Calem.

"Sure I can," said Trevor.

"My grandparents are all wonderful people," said Calem. "I'd never talk about them like that. I don't get how a grandparent can hate their grandchildren."

"I know," said Trevor. "It sucks, doesn't it?"

Trevor knew that he really resented his family. He felt kinda jealous of Calem. It was hard knowing that Calem's family was so close-knit, in contrast to his more distant family.

"Do your dad's parents and grandma love you?" asked Calem.

"Of course," said Trevor.

Calem was feeling a little better, but he still felt uneasy.

"I'm afraid that my parents will leave me alone while they travel the world," said Calem. "I know it sounds silly, but I'm scared."

"You don't have to worry, Calem," said Trevor. "Your parents aren't like my parents."

Calem was intrigued by this.

"They aren't?" asked Calem.

"Think about it," said Trevor. "You are in a very different situation from me. You're autistic - Serena told me that you are. Your parents can't just leave you behind for so long because you need a lot of protection. You're also a lot more sensitive than I am. I don't think you would take it as well as me."

"But what about Lila?" asked Calem. "She's only eight years old."

"It's pretty hard to upset Lila," said Trevor.

"Oh," said Calem.

"In addition," said Trevor, "your parents are very hands-on and take good care of you. Do they call you when they're away?"

"Yes," said Calem. "They do it at least twice a day when they're away from me!"

"Excellent!" said Trevor. "My parents can go for two weeks or more without calling me or e-mailing me or even checking on my Facebook. It sucks!"

"It must suck," said Calem.

"I wish my parents were more like yours," said Trevor. "Your parents are attentive and compassionate and understanding. Sometimes I wonder why my parents even had me and my sisters. When they are at home, they don't speak much to us. They also act very lackadaisical about parenting. It's fucked up! I feel like they care more about Pokemon training than their own kids. You're lucky that you've got parents who listen to you when you speak and comfort you when you're upset."

"I'm glad about it," said Calem. "I love my mom and dad."

"Why don't you give them a call and tell them?" asked Trevor.

Trevor handed Calem a phone. Calem dialed his parents' number.

"Hello?" said Cecilia, who was on the other line.

"Hi, Mom," said Calem. "It's Calem."

"How's your sleepover going?" asked Cecilia.

"Fine," said Calem. "Trevor told me about his parents. And I just wanted to tell you something."

"What did you want to tell me?" asked Cecilia.

"I love you," said Calem. "I love both you and Dad."

"I love you too, Calem," said Cecilia. "So does your father."

When Calem got off the phone, Trevor asked Calem about it.

"Did that make you feel good?" asked Trevor.

"Yes," said Calem. "I felt happy about it."

"What do you want to do now?" asked Trevor.

"Have some more fun," said Calem.

Calem and Trevor played together for the rest of the night. Then they got into bed at 10 PM. Once Calem and Trevor were both in their pajamas, they got into Trevor's parents' bed. Calem had Cal, dressed in pajamas like his, cradled in his arm.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," said Calem.

"I'm glad you did," said Trevor.

"Don't feel bad about your parents," said Calem. "Just try to think positive about things. That's what Serena always tells me."

"Right," said Trevor. "I'll think positive."

"Goodnight, Trevor," said Calem.

"Goodnight, Calem," said Trevor.

Calem and Trevor slowly fell asleep.

**THE END**


End file.
